


The Vampire Motive

by Kyle1219



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Shuichi loses control at some point, Vampire Bites, and he pins kokichi to a wall, author doesn't know how to tag, monokuma is an idiot, shuichi deserves a break, vampire, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle1219/pseuds/Kyle1219
Summary: Monokuma decides he's been waiting for too long, and unfortunately Shuichi is his unlucky victim
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	The Vampire Motive

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i sorta don't know where this came from...

Shuichi was sitting in the library reading a book when all too familiar laughter rang through the air.

"upupu"

"what do you want monokuma?" Shuichi asked lowering his book, glaring at the black and white bare.

"why I want you to help me get this killing game started!"

"forget it" Shuichi snapped

"well you see...this wasn't a question" next thing Shuichi knew he was covered in a cloud of red smoke that came from an old gun monokuma pulled out of seemingly nowhere, all of a sudden feeling rather tired the detective looked up only to see the blurry figure of the bare before his world became black.

* * *

"yeesh, this thing takes longer then I thought it would"  
Shuichi was woken up to the irritating voice of monokuma coming from somewhere above him. His world began to focus once again as he sat up with a groan.  
"w-what hap-"  
"oh, your awake great! I was afraid the serum would accidentally kill you!" monokuma exclaimed.

"w-what serum?" Shuichi stuttered making the bare snicker.

"allow me to introduce you to the new motive!" monokuma cheered.

"what? what motive? monokuma, explain!"

"well, since you morons haven't been killing, I decided I had to give one of you no other choice...where you could either kill or starve to death"  
"starve?"  
"original right? it’s never been done before..."

"aaaanyway, in the beginning, I wanted to just trap you all somewhere with no escape and no food and not agree to let you out until someone's been killed"

"but then I thought 'what a boring and useless idea' so instead I made this special serum that turns any person into a blood hunting machine, a vicious vampire!"  
"w-wait so-"  
"that's right you've been turned into a vampire! enjoy it cues I only had enough for one person. you will feel the effects by tomorrow"

"effects?"  
"that's right, you'll start feeling a constant thirst, one that water or food cannot satisfy. your fangs will become sharper but except for that, you won't have anything else. couldn't give you the vampire powers cues you'd use them to escape. and I can't have you fry in the sunlight cues then my entire plan would get ruined"

"s-so you basically made me only the blood-sucking vampire? why?" Shuichi tested.  
"well knowing you, you will refuse to bite someone for a long time, making you become so thirsty that at some point you will just attack someone random, and since you haven't gotten any blood in a long time, you are bond to suck your poor victim dry, killing them. and allowing this killing game to begin!"

"n-no you're wrong! I will never do that! I’ll never drink from anyone"

"suit yourself" the bare shrugged "you are bound to break eventually. I can’t wait to see the despair in your eyes once you do"

"anyway enjoy the killing! hope you don't end up succeeding in starving yourself to death" monokuma said before he disappeared, leaving behind a very confused Shuichi.

* * *

Shuichi woke up the next morning to the usual morning announcement.  
"ugh, what a weird dream," he said sitting up in bed only to look down at his nightstand to find a note.

_**that wasn't a dream, you have been turned into a vampire, check the mirror if ya want (yes you have a reflection, I decided to be generous)** _   
_**anyway, try to kill someone quickly so I won't get bored.** _   
_**your headmaster,** _   
_**monokuma.** _

"no, nononnonono" Shuichi muttered to himself as he ran to the bathroom mirror.

he was a little bit paler than usual, and sure enough, if he opened his mouth you could see a pair of sharp fangs hanging there.  
"This can't be real" he whispered to himself.

"yo sidekick! ya up?" Kaito's voice along with his usual banging on the door cut Shuichi before he could panic even more about the situation.  
"u-uh yeah hold on" Shuichi yelled back before quickly getting dressed and walking out of his room to meet Kaito.

"I'm going to the dining hall wanna come?" the astronaut asked with a friendly smile.  
"sure why not" Shuichi smiled even though he wasn't hungry.  
he was thirst though-oh god.

the blue-haired eyes widened as e suddenly understood where this wired thirst was coming from.  
 _'I probably just need water_ ' he thought to himself hoping to god (Atua) that were true.

once the pair entered the dining hall Kirumi walked up to them asking what each of them wanted to eat, after both answering the question the two went to sit down. Kaito beside Maki and Shuichi, while on Shuichi's other side sat Kaede.  
they all ate together once and a while engaging in a conversation.

that is until one voice cut the peaceful atmosphere...

"hey saihara-chan" Shuichi looked up to see ouma walking towards their table  
"mind telling me why you look more dead than usual?" he said leaning over the table closer to him. Shuichi quickly leaned back, jaw clenched and mouth shut. he didn't want ouma to catch a glimpse of his newly formed fangs.

"u-uh" he stuttered as ouma leaned closer across the table.

"cut it ouma, Shuichi just didn't get much sleep last night! right sidekick?" Kaito asked Shuichi with a smile, he merely nodded back giving an apologetic look to the smaller.

"gee momota-kun, I think saihara-chan is big enough to talk for himself," ouma said with an eye roll before turning around on his heel and skipping out of the room. although Shuichi caught him looking back at him eyes filled with something odd...worry?

Shuichi was brought back to reality by Kaede placing a hand on his shoulder  
"are you alright Shuichi? you've barely eaten"  
"i-i'm fine, I guess I'm just not that hungry" he smiled rubbing his neck. she simply nodded although she still looked worried.

Shuichi sighed as he cleared his nearly full plate, the food didn't help...he still felt hungry, and so, SO thirsty.

* * *

  
A few days have passed and Shuichi couldn't take it anymore. he really thinks he's about to break.

He walked into the dining hall that morning and just felt weak. The unbearable thirst was painful at this point. He decided that as soon as breakfast ended he was going to shut himself in his room where he wasn't a danger to anyone.

Unfortunately, his plan failed when he heard a familiar childish voice calling his name as he was walking down the hallway, on his way to his room.

"Saihara-chan" the childish leader sang as he skipped towards the detective.

 _'no, not him, not now'_ Shuichi thought as he froze in place.

"there you are Saihara-chan, I've been looking eeeeverywhere for you. But, that a lie, I just saw you here being your lonely emo self and decided to give you the honor of talking to me" Ouma smiled finally standing in front of Saihara.

"o-ouma" Shuichi stuttered.  
 _'This smell’_ he thought _'it smells amazing, is it coming from Ouma?'_

"huh? why are you just looking away from me? am I that ugly? Wahhhhh Saihara-chan thinks I'm ugly" fake tears poured from Ouma's eyes.

"n-no I don't t-think your u-ugly Ouma-kun" Shuichi tried to get the small boy to stop crying while trying to stop himself from ripping that scarf off of his neck.

"Then could it be Saihara-chan finds me Beautiful?" Ouma smirked, crocodile tears completely disappearing.

"n-no I- y-you've got the wro-"  
"Nishishi, I'm just messing with ya Saihara-chan" ouma laughed.

 _'God, this is getting painful'_ Shuichi thought as his eyes landed on Ouma's covered neck.

"say Saihara..." Ouma began, making Shuichi's eyes snap back to the purple-heads face, noting how he dropped the 'chan' he usually adds to his name.

"you've been acting different this past couple of days," Ouma said and Saihara saw that strange glint of worry in his eyes.

"d-different?" Shuichi said praying to god the leader won't notice how he is practically shaking at this point.

"Yeah, you've gotten paler, became quieter, which is saying a lot cues ya rarely talk. And don't think I haven't noticed how you've barely been eating"  
Shuichi froze, how did Ouma sound like a better Detective then him?

"well?" Ouma asked getting closer to Saihara, their faces inches apart.  
"care to tell me what's been going on?" he asked.

"O-ouma I r-really have t-to go," Shuichi said feeling himself slowly losing control of his thirst.

"oh no, don't think you can get away from the supreme leader that easily," Ouma said only getting closer.

"O-ouma" Shuichi desperately tried to ignore the distance between the two of them.  
'God that smell, he smells so sweet' he thought as ouma inched closer glaring at the taller wanting his answers.

_'fuck it'_

Shuichi pushed the small boy to the nearest wall, pinning him to it while holding his hands above his head.  
"S-Saihara?!" Ouma felt himself blushing as he felt Shuichi take his scarf off.  
"h-hey what are you-"  
"shut it" Shuichi mumbled darkly, giving Ouma's hands a small squeeze.  
"you smell amazing" he whispered as he dove to the smaller pale neck, running his tongue down its smooth surface feeling the leader’s pulse beat quickly under it.

"a-ahh! Shuichi!" Ouma yelped suddenly snapping the detective making his eyes widen in realization to what he's done.

"i-i'm so s-sorry," he said before running away, leaving Ouma behind blushing and confused.

Shuichi reached his dorm and slammed the door shut.

"what the hell was I doing? I nearly bit my crush!" he yelled to himself.  
"oh god he's never going to talk to me again, he's going to think I'm wired or something like that" he mumbled sitting on his bed.

"s-saihara-chan?" Kokichi's voice was heard through the door.  
"a-are you there? I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I just freaked out"

"The door is open" Shuichi muttered instead of answering.

The blue-haired looked up to the sound of his door opening and closing. Ouma then smiled warmly at him before walking towards him, sitting next to him on the bed.

"so...wanna explain?" he asked breaking the silence.  
"i-i'm so sorry I j-just..." Shuichi mumbled looking down, how could he even explain this?

Instead of answering Shuichi just kept his eyes glued to the ground, that is until he felt Kokichi get up. He looked up to see the purple-head take the note that lay forgotten on his nightstand.

"w-wait"  
"vampire? is the sick bear that unoriginal?" Ouma asked as he threw the note onto the nightstand.

"oh saihara-chan" Ouma whispered hugging the still shocked detective.  
"I'm so sorry, you probably didn't drink any blood for a while if you were willing to drink from someone like me" he whispered smiling sadly.

"w-what do you mean?" Shuichi asked, blushing slightly from the contact.  
"I mean you must have gone to a point that you were near death to even want to touch a horrible person like me that way you did back in the hallway"  
"ouma, I don't think you are a horrible person," Shuichi said making the smaller laugh bitterly.  
"Please don't lie to me Saihara-chan"  
"I'm not lying; you are an amazing person"  
"I'm a horrible monster and you know it"  
"no you are not" Shuichi said firmly pulling away from the hug so he was now looking into Ouma's amazing purple eyes.

"Ouma you are the most beautiful, smart, and kind person I know. sure you have some moments where you can be a little annoying, but, you are definitely not a monster. I mean look at me, I was literally turned into a monster. I am a shy horrible Detective who, despite the help he's been getting recently, is still scared to unveil the truth. Compared to you Ouma, I am nothing"

That's when Shuichi felt Ouma press his lips against his, after the few seconds of shock he kissed back. Feeling ouma's hands move to cup both sides of his cheek. After a few seconds of bliss, they pulled apart, Ouma pulling the Detectives head forward, forcing their eyes to meet. Shuichi was surprised to see Ouma blushing along with tears running down his face.

"Don't you ever call yourself nothing Shuichi Saihara! you are so much more than that. You're smart, brave, and amazing. You're an amazing Detective who can spot even my hardest lies from a mile away. and yeah who am I kidding, you're fucking beautiful. So don't you ever call yourself nothing or I might have to kiss your beautiful face again"

"sounds pretty tempting" Shuichi smirked through the tears that were sliding down his face, causing Ouma to blush deeper and push him away.

"n-now on to business," he said,  
"did you have one drink since monokuma did this to you?" Shuichi looked down and shook his head.  
"I did what I did to you because I was so starving. I guess I haven't done that again now cues what happened sorta slapped some sense into me"

"so I guess we gotta let you eat," ouma said making saihara get up and walk a few steps away from the bed.

"no way, I might drink too much and kill you," he said but ouma just sighed, got up, and walked over to face him.

"you will starve if you don't drink and I can't have that," the smaller said now untying his scarf.  
"B-but-"

"Shuichi, I trust you" Ouma took Shuichi's hand as the two locked eyes, Ouma smiled and gave the vampire a nod.

Shuichi just sighed and lowered his head to Kokichi's neck.  
He licked the same part he did before biting down on that aria feeling ouma flinch as he threw his arms around the taller boy’s neck whimpering softly.

a few seconds passed with Shuichi licking and sucking in the spot until all the blood was gone.  
Kokichi felt his legs give out beneath him as he stumbled into Shuichi's chest.

"o-ouma?"  
"I think you can call me kokichi now" the leader answered sleepily.

Shuichi just smiled warmly at the small boy as he picked him up bridal style, tucking the two of them into bed.  
ouma then snuggled sleepily against the detective’s chest as he responded by warping his arms around the smaller pulling him closer and laying a kiss on his lips

“Shumai?” “hm?” “what are we?” ouma asked “well thinking of the fact that we just kissed like twice and I just sucked half of your blood, ide say we’re dating,” shuichi mumbled sleepily before realizing what he said “t-that is I-if you w-want to, w-we don’t have to I-if you aren’t r-ready”

“shuichi” the leader whispered hoping to stop the detective’s rambling “ide love to be your boyfriend “he smiled before kissing his cheek. The detective smiled and pulled the small boy closer giving him one final kiss on the crown of purple hair before they fell asleep together each smiling happily.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this  
> have a good day :)


End file.
